And You Thought You Had It Bad
by Kitsune Slave
Summary: Kurt is a blue fuzzy demon who scares everyone he meets. His friends took a while to warm up to how he looked. On a day when a mysterious new mutant is joining the institute, he's feeling particularly down on himself. But that's nothing compared to the newcomer. When they find out what his power is, can they find it in them to comfort him and really mean it? KurtOC not really yaoi
1. Chapter 1

((I was reading a story that was about Nightcrawler and how he felt about his own mutation. Now, we all kinda know but this was really, really deep and kinda depressing. I didn't read after the first chapter because I got my own idea for a KurtOC. Yes, ANOTHER new story. Leave me alone, when inspiration strikes... I just can't help myself. I do not own X-men, only my OC. Even if I didn't put this disclaimer, the fact that this is FANfiction should be a clue that I'm not making money on it. But I wish I did own Kurt's sexy blue ass...))

Chapter 1: And You Think YOU'VE Got Problems?

Kurt Wagner looked in the mirror, fur all frazzled from what was about to occur. A new student was joining the Institute. That meant a new mutant who would freak out at his appearance. That meant that the shame of his natural state would sink in once again. But why did he always have to suffer for looking different? Hitler almost wiped out all of the jews for just being jewish but he'd never had to deal with trying to make friends with people who was normal compared to his psychotic ass. And high school was no picnic either!

Okay, so it wasn't the same thing. But he'd been through Hell and back when he lived in Germany, been chased by an entire village that declared him a demon. So it was comparable, at least.

Back to the matter at hand, a new student and a new chance to make another friend after faking smiles when his feelings got hurt due to his physical mutation. Blue fur, fangs and tails didn't exactly scream "I'm super happy and lovable" and even with his friends, it took them a while to get passed his fur and see his smile.

Putting on his image inducer, he turned it on to hide his deformations and show off the pale skin and dark blue eyes that made him look normal. It was better to get his foot in the door before getting shoved out into the cold again. Then he could always sneak in through the doggie door.

Kurt teleported out of his room and to the front door, scaring Kitty yet again. All the other X-men were there, waiting to greet the new kid. There was an ulterior motive to this- no one knew what he could do. Logan and the professor took off late last night without a word to anyone. The only reason they were even there was Jean had read Logan's thoughts about not drinking at his usual bar on a Saturday night. Needless to say, he wasn't happy and everyone else was curious if the kid had even made it back alive. New kids tended to annoy Wolverine and with no beer in him... Kurt had made sure to pray for the unlucky soul who interrupted his drinking time.

The door opened slowly and everyone shut up all at once. Logan walked in and grimaced at the curious teenagers. "If yer gonna stand there and gawk, go get the luggage..." he growled, walking away with nothing in his hands. Kurt would have bet his first-born child that he was going to grab the beer he hid in his personal mini-fridge. It was kept in his room and he found out because of a bad teleporting accident. Unfortunately, he'd had to wash the jet for a week for 'intruding'.

Professor Charles Xavier rolled through the door followed by a young man with light blond hair and a scowl Logan would be proud of. His ice blue eyes were narrowed in irritation and a bag was slung on his shoulder. He was a little on the short side, about as tall as Kitty was with her wedge sandles and sported a black tank top and baggy blue jeans that were more than a little dirty. He had no shoes on and his feet looked like he'd skipped through the mud during a rain storm.

"Ah, everyone's already here. Good." Xavier turned to look at the blond boy. "These are some of the students who live here to learn about their gifts and wield them to aid humanity's needs."

"That's all well and good, sir... but my 'gift' can't help anyone. And the only reason I'm here is because no one can stand a freak..." Kurt winced at the harshness of the boy's voice and words. And he thought he was too hard on himself... he didn't go airing his dark thoughts in front of everyone.

Apparently everyone agreed and Kitty tried to go forward to inspire him with her tale of power-problems. But when she stepped towards them, the new kid focused his glare on her and she froze in fear. He then looked back at the professor and asked, "Where do I sleep?" He had a no-nonsense attitude and obviously didn't want to be around anybody.

Too bad Xavier wasn't the type to just give instructions and let the grumpy-gus be. "Since Evan isn't coming back... Kurt, will you show your new roommate to your room?"

In other words, 'Kurt, use your charming elf powers to take down this jerk's Berlin Wall of anger'. A simple command that was well within his abilities. The young mutant grinned and agreed to the "tour" that he was going to force on the boy. "Ja! Of course I vill!" He teleported in front of the new kid and smiled, reaching out to take his bag. "Let me help you!"

The new kid jerked away, seeming to get even angrier. "It's my stuff, I'll take care of it!" he snapped, holding onto the handle even tighter.

The fuzzy dude held his hands up in mock-surrender, looking surprised at the hostility. "I vas only being polite..." he responded, trying to alleviate the tension.

"Well, knock it off! I'm not a girl!" The new kid stormed up the steps, obviously just wanting to get away from everyone.

A slamming door somewhere upstairs made them all wince. Kitty started to comment on how rude the new kid was when another door slam made them aware that he'd accidently run into one of the girls rooms. At that poiont, the perky brunette didn't wait or any more noises to interrupt her.

"Oh my God, how rude! You were only trying to be nice, Kurt, and he totally blows you off! Like, I've never acted like that!" She acknowledged that she had some attitude problems. Not that she would call them strange or anything. For her, her extreme fears with her powers and anything strange was just part of her 'valley-girl' charms.

Scott looked over at Professor, concern showing behind his ruby-quartz shades. "Professor, who is he? Why would you even pick someone up who's so...negative about himself?"

The old man smiled softly and linked his fingers together. Lesson alert. "Scott, we all have our crosses to bear. Remember how you felt about your powers when they first manifested? Everyone here has had their highs and their lows. Well, Evelyn Johnson is having one of his low moments right now. We must simply be there to let him know that he is not alone in his endevours..."

"... well, if I had a girl's name, I'd be a pretty angry dude..." Kurt replied softly. At least as far as girls names goes, Evelyn was better than Kelly or Sidney.

The professor shook his head and answered, "He prefers to be called Eve. His abilities are mythological but he wishes for them to be kept secret. He doesn't believe they can help anyone and is ashamed of them... sound familliar, anyone?"

That shut everyone up and almost as if they were psychically linked, the X-men got into action, ready to hunt down the new kid and support him as best as they knew how- by forcing him to come clean about his powers and findling a way to show him how useful they could be. Thank God for summer vacation!

How hard was it to find ONE GUY in a giant mansion?! With a psychic and a girl who walks through walls, it shouldn't have been very hard! But since their blood-hound Wolverine refused to leave his room, they were at a slight disadvantage. So they searched all day, Kurt porting everywhere, Kitty popping up through objects and people alike, and Jean doing her mind scan and keeping everyone updated on their status. But she couldn't get a definite lock on his mind. That only made them more curious about the new kid.

Soon the sun was setting and they were all starving. They went to the kitchen to make sandwiches. And bingo! There was Eve, glaring into a bowl of oranges. He looked up at the doors and his ice blue eyes widened like a deer about to flee.

Now Jean was able to come in handy by using her telekinesis to prevent him from running. Didn't stop him from struggling, though.

"LET ME GO! GOD-DAMNIT! LET ME GOOOOOOOO!" he howled like a bob cat getting it's paws ripped off.

Kurt shrank away, covering his still hologrammed ears. That was the thing about the Holo-watch- just because he looked different, that didn't mean he changed. He still had his tail, still had his fang, and was still furry as the day he was born. And his hands and feet were still the same. So physical contact with anyone who did not know his furry little secret was strictly avoided.

"We just want to help you, Eve!" Scott yelled loudly, trying to be heard over the howls.

Kitty pipped up, her own ears covered. "Yeah, like, we all have powers and problems, you know?! We'll help you find something you're good at! And if you're good enough at controlling your abilities, you can become an X-man!"

Eve stopped his struggling, glaring at them all. "My powers? Control? Are you all INSANE?! There is no control over what I can do! All I can do is deal with it and hide! But NO! Your esteemed PROFESSOR AND HIS WILD BEAST HAD TO HUNT ME DOWN AND DRAG ME TO THIS HELLHOLE!" He started struggling once again, the sun slowly going down and darkening the room.

Rogue turned on the light and growled, "'Scuze me, buh whadaya mean, no control?" This shut everyone up. When it came to a lack of control, no one could outdo Rogue's poisonous skin. And she was very sensitive about the whole 'no touching' aspect of her mutation.

The new boy eyed her for a moment before looking toward the window. The last rays of light were fading away and he sighed, stopping his attempts to escape. Soon, no light shown from outside and as they watched, Eve's short blond hair grew longer, curlier, and framed his now heart-shaped face. His lips turned a soft pink color and his eyelashes grew longer as well. His once flat chest was now easily as large as Jean's and his waist thinned, hips flared and his ass suddenly filled those baggy jeans.

"So what do you think I can do with this 'gift'?" His voice was suddenly gentle and husky with femininity. It was the exact opposite of his scowl that made him look angry and beautiful at the same time.

"Like... E-Eve?" Kitty asked, her voice was nothing more than a whisper of awe. "So you... um, I mean... we, uh..."

"Yeah, you were trying to help me feel better about myself but that's just it- how can I? My gift can't help anyone. I'm a guy during the day, a girl during the night. I don't have agility, I don't have super-strength. I can't stop things with my mind nor can I walk through walls or breath under water. I'm just a weak little girl under the full moon and when the sun's out, I'm a guy." His anger became sadness and he looked over at Jean. "Can I go now?" She must have complied because he- she ran out as fast as she could, shimmers of tears following in her wake and the bowl of oranges was easily forgotten.

((What do you think? Review me to let me know!))


	2. A Talk Under The Full Moon

((Sorry, having a personal crisis at work. A death within the ranks is swiftly coming upon us... and at such a young age. But I do need to write badly so I figured why not go with this currently depressing story.

Thanks to all who have read and favorited, followed, and reviewed the first chapter. You have no idea how much your inspiring words to keep writing!))

Chapter 2: A Talk Under The Full Moon

None of the mutants were able to find the new student several hours after she'd run off. It wasn't that any of them had an idea on how to cheer Eve up. Nor could they figure out how to incorporate her... his... their(?) powers in a situation to be useful. So really, the search was more conditioned than logical. And in the end, they all decided to hit the hay.

Kurt sighed softly as he went to his room and wasn't shocked to find his roommate missing. After what had transpired, he was surprised that her stuff was still on Evan's bed. His old roomie's stuff was still there- clothes, posters, even his skateboard. But there was no way Evan would return to the Institute when he was with other mutants who needed him more.

Shutting off his Holo-watch, he removed it completely, figuring he couldn't make a worse impression than the one they'd already made. Changing his clothes into his pajama bottoms and tank top, he looked out at the open window to view the full moon. And was completely floored when his missing roommate was on the tree branch outside the window.

Eve was still wearing the baggy pants and tank top. The now tight tank top that framed her unbound breasts. He was so glad that his indigo fur so easily hid his blush. But his wide golden eyes just couldn't stop staring. She was watching the moon as she sat stretched out across the tree limb. Her bare feet were still dirty and crossed at the ankles.

"You know, staring is rude. If you've got something to say, say it."

Kurt swiftly adverted his golden gaze before teleporting to the tree branch just above the young woman. "Sorry. I just... vhat are you doing out here?"

Eve shook her head with a bitter chuckle. "What's it look like? Cursing the moon for making me a chick." Her blond curls draped over the branch and down about a foot passed that. "Here to feed me more bullshit on how you understand my situation?"

"No... our problems are different. You change genders... I've always looked like zis..."

The blond looked up to see what he meant. Icy orbs clashed against his glowing gold. But her eyes narrowed. "I can't see you very well." She moved her legs so she was straddling the branch. Pointing in front of her to the branch, she said, "Get down here so I can see you."

Kurt didn't teleport, choosing instead to use his natural agility to trapeze his way to the branch below. He was now crouching on the branch. He kept his eyes down so he couldn't see her look of shock and fear. His tail waved around mysteriously, displaying his curiosity and hope that she wouldn't scream. But if she were to scream, someone else would find her and console her fears away. That was something he never got to do since he was a fearsome-looking demon boy.

But after a few minutes, Eve did not scream. There was no sharp intake of breath and he was sure she was still breathing softly, calmly. Gathering his courage, he looked up into those icy eyes. Instead of the look of frozen terror, he saw that the changeling was looking at him. She'd leaned closer to take in his fuzzy looks, displaying her cleavage even more. He blushed deeply and looked away again.

But his eyes were drawn back to her when he felt petal-soft fingertips tracing the edge of his jaw. A look of humor crossed her face and she giggled. "You have fur..."

"J-ja... and I have fangs... see?" Kurt gave a happy smile, showing off his pearly whites.

Eve rolled her eyes before lifting up one hand. "And a tail." It was firmly wrapped around her wrist, the spaded end lightly brushing the inside of her slender arm.

The blue-furred mutant looked at his tail with a soft glare of mirth. "Sorry about zat. I svear, it has a mind of it's own... and no respect for a lady's personal space." He reached out, untangling his tail from her wrist when he felt her hand in his. Her slender fingers felt good against his bigger fingers and the brush of their tips against his palm made his hand spasm in uncontrolled delight.

She examined his hand before turning his eyes down to his feet. His two-toed feet that were more animalistic. Then the changeling turned her icy orbs to his gold and grinned. "Cool. But why weren't you like this when we first met?"

Kurt gave a nervous laugh and looked at their still-linked hands. How could he explain this without igniting her wrath...or pity? "I don't look normal. People often fear vhat zhey don't understand. I didn't vant you to fear me..."

"But I would have found out later. You can't be all "normal" all the time... and besides, THIS is your normal. I find nothing wrong with you being blue and fuzzy."

The fuzzy dude looked up to see the truth in those blue eyes. She meant what she said! "As I find nothing wrong vith you being a girl or a boy. Zhat is who you are."

Eve's grin lowered into a bitter frown and she looked away. "Not really. I was a girl and a boy my whole life. Kids laughed at my girly name, made fun of me being a boy... and there was no way for me to interact with my friends after sundown. Soon, they all left me because I couldn't hang out after dark and declared me an ass when I freaked out in the locker room. I became that "weird, gay boy with the girly name"." She glared back at the moon, still holding his hand. "My thoughts are the same. I like girly stuff and boy stuff. I'm not really a tomboy or a faggot. I have a hard time keeping my thoughts separate to what is appropriate during certain times. And even my parents couldn't understand what it was like for me. Mom wanted a girl and gave me all the dresses she knew would look good on my girl counterpart. Dad insisted I had to man-up and taught me to hunt and fish and how to survive in the wilderness."

Kurt turned her head to look at him. That must have been when she ran away, why she looked like she got dragged through the forest before Logan tracked her down. She was planning to live by herself for the rest of her life. He could see it in her eyes and those eyes stopped him from asking a stupid question.

"... I von't say this vill be easy. But you accept me so I vill accept you. Vhenever you vant to talk, just come to me. Let me know vhat is on your mind. That vay, it von't fester inside yourself and who knows? I might be able to help you."

Eve nodded softly into his hand, closing her eyes and nuzzling her cheek against the warmth of his hand. "Fine. But I won't promise that I'll warm up to the others. That redheaded girl is still on my Shit List." A frown etched her face once more before she moved into her own crouch, jumping inside the window. "Let's get to bed. I have a feeling my behavior's gonna bite me in the ass and I'll need all the sleep I can get to deal with everyone's bullshit..."

Kurt chuckled, teleporting inside. He shut the window and softly bid her goodnight, tugging lightly on a long wavy bunch of blond curls before getting into his bed and shutting off his lamp.

The changeling rolled her eyes and slipped into the bed she'd been given. "Night, fluffy..." She felt something poking her in the ass and grabbed onto it. It was hard and had rough edges. Pulling it out from under the covers, she saw what looked like a giant bone spike. Raising an eyebrow, she shook her head and propped it up against the wall. She'd ask Kurt about it in the morning.

((Hope you all enjoyed it! And no, Eve is not in love with Kurt...yet. She just feels a special bond between them since they both have physical mutations. And while Rogue's got her own physical problems, Eve doesn't know what her power is so she's still grouped everyone else as "perfect" mutants and doesn't want anything to do with them. This will change but only certain mutants will get through to her. Beast and Rogue, perhaps Toad, maybe Sabertooth but she'll definitely fight with him due to the testosterone-package. Read and review!))


End file.
